Pros and Cons
by RazorsawTF
Summary: There's a price on Swindle's head, and he's trapped on a planet infested with criminals. His only salvation may be enlisting the aid of a group of rogue Autobots. But what history do they share, and what else is Swindle running from?
1. West Sector Turnaround

**Transformers Animated  
_Pros and Cons_  
Chapter 1: "West Sector Turnaround"  
By: Razorsaw**

_**Transformers Animated**_** is the property of Hasbro, Cartoon Network, and Takara-Tomy. No copyright infringement is meant by this fictional work.**

**The original characters and events presented in this story are my creation and mine alone, aside from those based off of elements based on the existing Transformers canon. The design and general character concept for Slugslinger was done by the talented and generous Gunrage.**

* * *

_Note: This story takes place before the finale of Transformers Animated season three, but after the episode "Decepticon Air."_

**Location: The Planet Pz-Zazz**

If there was one thing that the members of the Autobot Commonwealth and the soldiers of the Decepticon empire had in common, it was an aversion to organic life. Oh, of course, they both had their reasons. The Autobots feared them, due to a first contact incident having gone horribly wrong in Cybertron's past. As for the Decepticons, they were a people that saw everything else in the universe as beneath them. But then, they didn't practice alienation, but rather, forced subjugation, in regards to their organic neighbors.

But the intergalactic sales-bot, Swindle, thought differently. He didn't hate _or_ fear organics. In fact, he welcomed the chance to interact with them!

There were two reasons for this. One was the fact that, as a comparatively powerful, walking war machine, Swindle had very little to fear from beings that (usually) posed little threat to a Cybertronian. The second, and much more _important_ reason was the fact that all beings, including organics, were potentialclientele. What kind of tradesman would Swindle be if he ignored the chance to tap into as many markets as possible?

Which was why being on the Planet Pz-Zazz, a Mecca of crime and corruption, populated by all manner of beings, most of them organic, didn't bother Swindle in the slightest.

Swindle had been free from the strange "stasis lock" that the human "Slo-Mo's" temporal watch had trapped him in for over a decacycle now. In that time period, Swindle had managed to replace the armaments that had been stripped from his frame and (as he'd found out) been traded to his frequent business partner, Lockdown. He'd managed to replace all of it using the credits he'd earned from selling off all that _sweet, sweet_ Elite Guard tech he'd pilfered from the Steelhaven, the Autobot flagship.

For a bunch of sanctimonious do-gooders, Ultra Magnus' boys had a lot of _impressive_ weapons in their armory. But then, that was a fact Swindle was all too familiar with.

Now, all that Swindle had left from his disastrous little detour to Earth and subsequent imprisonment was the Autobot shuttle he'd escaped in. And that was why he was on Pz-Zazz in the first place. Swindle was a well known individual on this planet, and in the past, had personally dealt with the multiple crime bosses that were battling for control of the world's nefarious underworld. None of them had ever caught on to the fact that he'd been playing all sides in the planet-wide gang war, a fact that Swindle considered to be a testament to his great genius and entrepreneurial spirit.

But Swindle wasn't the only Decepticon who operated on Pz-Zazz. Currently, he was in the territory of Blue Bacchus, a Decepticon that was more interested in profit and wresting control from the other crime bosses on the planet. The Decepticon Empire was content to let him do whatever he pleased, as long as he sent back some of what he "earned" to fuel the imperial war machine.

Swindle admired Blue Bacchus, he really did. Anyone who saw optic-to-optic with him about the importance of money was alright in his data manifold. And if there was anyone on Pz-Zazz that'd be interested in buying a stolen Elite Guard shuttle... well, it'd be good ole' Blue Bacchus. There was no limits to what a fellow criminal could do with the ship's security codes _alone_.

And so, eager to make a business transaction, Swindle had called Bacchus up and arranged a meeting, and of course he'd gotten one. Bacchus told Swindle to come to an abandoned storage facility located in the west sector of Pz-Zazz's most populous city, to which Swindle soon found himself arriving.

"Helloooo?" Swindle called out in asing-song tone, as he entered the facility. "Hello-ho-ho-ho? Who's ready to make the deal of a lifetime?"

Bacchus's flunkies didn't waste any time in revealing themselves. They were a trio of Decepticon grunts who served as Blue Bacchus's enforcers - a greedy, violent, and somewhat "off" gaggle of misfits that didn't quite fit in anywhere else. Their leader was named Slugslinger, and he was a blue and white mech who looked like he'd been influenced one of those "Desperado" or "cowman" films that they showed on Earth. He had a large, red collar and a helmet that looked more like a wide-brimmed hat. Two pistols were holstered at his side, as Slugslinger considered them more "interesting" to wield than the kind of weapons that were fully integrated into the body frame.

Though Slugslinger looked collected enough, the second member of the trio was a sharp contrast to him. His name was Triggerhappy, and he was a dark-blue Decepticon who looked absolutely _out of his processor_. Multiple energy blasters were built into his otherwise lithe chassis, along with two primitive-looking ballistic weapons that were mounted on his shoulders. As one might expect from his name, Triggerhappy looked like he might go off at any moment.

Finally, there was Misfire, a maroon-colored robot. He was just as on edge as Triggerhappy, but in the sense that you could tell that he was afraid of his own shadow. Misfire was lightly armed in comparison to his two comrades (all he had were two energy rifles on his forearms), which was something one could be quite thankful for, given his name. As Slugslinger and Triggerhappy approached Swindle, he remained at the rear of the group, slumping like the sad sack that he was.

"Well, if it isn't Sluggy, Happy, and Missy!" Swindle exclaimed enthusiastically. "I should have figured Bacchus would send you gentlemen to take care of business."

"Oh, we'll take care of business alright," cackled Triggerhappy, earning a glare from Slugslinger. The leader of the group then stepped forward and grinned, crossing his arms.

"We're much obliged to you comin' all this way, Swindle," said Slugslinger, his voice thick with a south-Proximan drawl. "Not every day that we get a chance to get our servos on a 'Lite Guard vessel. Though, I gotta wonder where that little beauty may actually be..."

"Oh come on, Slugslinger," Swindle replied, keeping his cheery attitude as he walked over and put his arm around the other Decepticon's shoulder. "We may be called called _Decept_icons, but we're all made from the same metal, right?"

Triggerhappy let out a snort.

Swindle ignored it. "And besides, I can't very well fly that kind of ship into the middle of town, now can I? It's parked at my private hangar over in East Sector."

Slugslinger grinned at this, but then pulled away from Swindle. "Guess that makes sense, pardner. Alright, we'll take you at your word. The boss says he'll pay any price for that there ship."

"I thought he might say that," replied Swindle, as he removed a data pad from the storage device in his mid-section. "Here you go... I took the liberty of setting the amount already. Just key in Bacchus's credit number and the money'll be transferred to my private account."

Slugslinger took the pad, and looked it over. Rather than deal with it himself, however, he tossed it to Misfire. The other Decepticon nearly fumbled the device, but he managed to successfully get his servos around it, upon which he sighed with relief. Technical matters were, after all, one of the few jobs that his comrades trusted him with.

Once Misfire had the transaction complete, Swindle walked over and talked the nervous mech through the transferring of the ship's access and command protocols. Once that was finished, he took his pad back, and headed towards the exit.

"Well, a deal's a deal fellas," he said. "Enjoy your new ship, and give Blue Bacchus my regards!"

But before Swindle could leave, a shot sizzled through the air, blasting the ground in front of him. Swindle's optics widened, and he spun around to see all three enforcers training their weapons on him.

"Eh heh... what's the problem, fellas?" Swindle asked, nervously.

"I'm afraid we're _not done yet_, 'pardner'," replied Slugslinger, grinning as he tipped the edge of his helm with one ofhis pistols.

"Oh come on," replied Swindle, as he backed up. "What's this all about? This isn't because of the time I sold Misfire that faulty NE-RF Gattling Launcher, is it?"

"Yes!" snapped Misfire, earning him a sneer from his cohorts. "I mean... um... Never mind..."

_"Hehehehehehe!"_ cackled Triggerhappy, now that he was able to drop the facade of self control. "Y'see, 'Swindy', all of the local heavies found out that you've been supplyin' to _all_ of the local crime families! _AHAHAHAHAHAA!_ Now, everybody from Gyconi to Zabra has a bounty out on your head!"

"On account of your chicanery," said Slugslinger, "you're worth more than _three_ Elite Guard shuttles. And the boss aims to collect on that!"

_Slag!_ Swindle thought to himself. He'd been tricked! And this was after all the prime merchandise he'd sold them and Bacchus! Swindle had to hand it to them, though... getting the shuttle _and_ collecting the bounty would be a huge net gain for Bacchus's gang...

"Eh heh, I can see why you'd want to take advantage of such a great opportunity," replied Swindle, as he tried to maintain an easy-going smile. "I'll tell you what... I'll go willingly! You gentlemen can collect the bounty, and I'll work things out with the family heads! They want me dead or alive, right? No reason it can't be alive, after all...!"

The trio blinked twice, and then shared a conspiratorial grin.

"Actually," said Misfire, who looked particularly gleeful. "They just want you _dead._"

Swindle felt the oil suddenly drain from his lower fuel canister. "C-come on guys! Have a spark! Remember how I sold you guys your first mods? Back when you were fresh from the Protoform molds on New Kaon?"

That statement succeeded only in making all three of the enforcers look angry.

"Oh, sure, we remember," replied Slugslinger.

"And that's why we're reallyreallyreally_really_ going to enjoy this!" screamed Misfire.

_"EYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ 'added' the ever eloquent Triggerhappy.

Seconds later, the three of them opened fire. Swindle barely had enough time to call up his force field. Though Misfire's shooting was characteristically incompetent, Slugslinger's aim was impeccable, and Triggerhappy succeeded in hitting it due to sheer overkill. The Decepticon con man lamented the loss of his more powerful, Vok-brand original, just seconds before their firepower overwhelmed his barrier, shattering it and sending him flying back...

... Through the nearest wall, sending him outside. Rather than lay about in a daze, though, Swindle recovered and acted quickly, transforming into his SUV mode and tearing down the street. Of course, Slugslinger and the others were instantly on his tail, having run out of the building and started to chase him in their jet modes. With the enforcers quickly gaining on him, Swindle had no choice but to deploy his scatter blaster to his roof, and open fire on them. His weapon fired a blast that, true to its name, scattered beams of energy through the air. Slugslinger and Triggerhappy dodged them effortlessly, but Misfire both got hit _and_ had his sensors blinded by the energy streams. The maroon-colored Decepticon swerved about in the air wildly before blindly flying into the side of a building.

"Come on, guys!" pleaded Swindle, as he continued to flee for his life. "Is this any way to treat a fellow Decepticon?"

"How cute!" laughed Triggerhappy, as he and Slugslinger continued to pursue. "The purple-opticed freak thinks he's a _real_ Decepticon!"

If Swindle had been in robot mode, he would have scowled at that insult. What Triggerhappy was referring to wasn't exactly a secret, but the idea of that blaster-happy creep lording something like that over him made Swindle's _gears strip_.

The arms dealer didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, as Triggerhappy began to unload all of his weaponry on him. The blue mech's aim was as nonexistent as ever. But then again, he didn't really _need_ to aim, as Swindle was forced to stop, lest he drive through a hailstorm of bullets and laser fire.

It was then, however, that Swindle he noticed that Triggerhappy's assault was tearing up the street... He noticed that is, _far_ too late, because a nanonklik later, the ground gave way, sending Swindle plummeting down into the sewer system below along with several metric tons of rubble.

"SLAG!" cursed Slugslinger, as he converted into robot mode. He quickly spun around, and delivered a punch to Triggerhappy's nosecone. "You gall-headed galoot! You let him get away!"

"Oh come on!" replied Triggerhappy, as he converted into robot mode. "Like I could have known _that_ would happen!"

"What, that your weapons would _damage_ the things that they were hitting?"

_"EXACTLY!"_

Slugslingerwas just about to reply to that, when Misfire flew up to them, his own nosecone smashed up against the bulk of his body. "Wh-what'd I miss?" asked their ill-fortuned colleague.

Slugslinger just sighed in aggravation. "We're reporting to Blue Bacchus. He won't be happy, but if we're gonna' get him before anyone else does, we're gonna need some special help...!"

* * *

A dozen or so mega-cycles later, Swindle hauled himself out of the river of sewage running underneath Pz-Zazz, all covered in grime and large portions of his armor smashed and dented. He didn't have time to worry about his physical state now, though; he could get himself buffed and detailed once he was _off_ this miserable planet.

Of all the nerve! Bacchus's men were trying to kill him, and after everything he'd done for them! So what if he'd sold them faulty merchandise, or over charged them a few dozen or so times? And what was worse, _every single one_ of his former business partners would be trying to do the same. The entire criminal underworld was going to be looking for him!

Luckily, Swindle still had one more friend on this misbegotten Pithole.

Swindle turned on his comm unit and set it to their private, and then mumbled aggravatedly while waited for someone to answer. _Come on, Lockdown!_ he thought to himself. _Pick up! I need you!_

Click.

_"Hello,"_ came the answer, in the form of Lockdown's coolly melodramatic voice. _"You've reached Lockdown's Pz-Zazz branch office-"_

"YES!" exclaimed Swindle. "Look, Lockdown. It's me, Swindle! I'm in a real jam, and I-"

_"- I am currently in the process of hunting down my old business partner, Swindle, in order to collect the bounty on his head. If you would like to make a contract, please leave your name and communication frequency, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Oh, and if this is you, Swindle... I've programmed my office security systems to relay your coordinates if they receive a call from your frequency. Sorry pal. Just business."_

Swindle felt that oil-draining sensation again.

But he couldn't dwell on Lockdown's treachery for very long. Nor could he on the bounty hunter's surprisingly genial answering machine message. He had to get protection, and he had to get it _fast_.

After clawing his way back up to the surface, Swindle located the nearest access node, and jacked into Pz-Zazz's global information network. Surely, even on a hive of scum and villainy like Pz-Zazz, there would be someone decent enough to agree to protect him and not sell him out to the crime families.

... Or not. The entire network was filled with notices about _him._ It seemed that even the local police-force were looking for him. The claim was that he was wanted for questioning, but Swindle knew that they were all on the take and wanted to get in on that bounty just as much as everyone else.

Nevertheless, Swindle continued to relentlessly tear through the listings. There had to be someone! Anyone!

Wait.

Swindle had stopped on a transport listing. It wasn't an advertisement, but rather, a recent record for one of the local spaceports, which was now playing host to a group of _very_ interesting travelers. The kind that you didn't see very often on the planet Pz-Zazz, or any world with organic life living on it.

_Autobots._

What was more, this was a group he knew rather well...

* * *

In a large, empty chamber, a solitary green and dull-yellow Autobot stood silently. The mech's servos were tightly clenched around the hilts of his cybertanium blades. His optics were closed, as he was mentally preparing himself, quietly counting the nanokliks till it was time to begin.

Finally, his eyes opened. "Ironfist," the Autobot said, "begin the simulation."

_"You've got it, Springer,"_ came the reply, from a speaker connected to the chamber's control room. Ironfist, the mech working the console, was a short blue and tan-colored Autobot. He had rather large sized hands, which he rubbed together before acting on his orders. To start things off, he had a pair of laser pods deploy out of the floor. They then aimed themselves at the green-colored Autobot, Springer.

_"Good luck,"_ Ironfist said, just before the pods opened fire.

Springer didn't waste any time. He rushed forward, nimbly bobbing and weaving past the pods' laser fire. Once he was close enough, he did a running slash, cleaving through both pods as he rushed past them. Critically damaged, they each exploded spectacularly behind him.

But Springer had no time to hesitate. Multiple identical pods deployed from a nearby wall, and instantly began firing at him. This time, though, Springer brought up both his blades and crossed them together in front of him. The laser fire hit the reflective surface of the blades, sending the beams back at them and destroying a number of the pods. What Springer didn't get with that, he got by deploying the jump jets in his feet, leaping up to the pods' height and slashing through the remainders with a quick, sweeping slash.

Moments later, Springer landed back on the floor. Hearing a rumble, he rose and turned around, seeing that two gaps had opened up in a different wall. Just as Springer was about to mull over what this could mean, a pair of large metal spheres came out, hurtling towards him. Seeing that they were moving quite fast, Springer dove to the side, only for them to hit, and then ricochet off the wall behind him. Rather than stop, though, they gained even more momentum and shot off in different directions.

_This is like a game of blast billiards,_ Springer thought to himself. Each time the spheres struck against something, they'd gain increased speed and momentum. If he didn't stop them, they'd ping-pong through the simulation chamber until they tore their way out and caused even more damage to their ship. What the slag had Ironfist been thinking when he designed these things?

But now, they were moving too fast for him to dwell on that. Springer leaped into action, charging one of the spheres head on. But just as it looked like he might get hit, Springer transformed into his "mach glider" vehicle mode and swerved just to the side, deploying one of his swords out of the side in order to cut through the sphere as he passed it. The blade's molecular-fine edge tore clean through the enormous orb, causing it to split into two halves that exploded behind Springer.

That left just one more sphere, which was now hurtling about the chamber with enough destructive force to leave massive dents in the walls. Springer converted into robot mode, rolling to the side in order to dodge as it came at him. He had to do this several more times, in addition to jumping over it with his boosters, before his mind settled on a solution. When he next landed on the ground, he faced the direction the sphere was coming from next, and then slammed the two blades into the ground, crossing them in an x-shaped pattern, holding them up by the hilt and steeling himself for the impact...

Seconds before it hit, though, the reverse edge of both blades flared with energy, effectively transforming them into much longer laser swords. The sphere rolled right into them... and was cleanly cleaved into four separate sections. The pieces clattered to the ground around Springer, who fired his jump jets and leaped up, just before they exploded.

A loud buzz signaled the end of the simulation, and Springer landed back on his feet. "You're getting a bit over eager with the new training devices, Ironfist," he said, irritatedly, as he stowed his swords away.

_"Oh come now,"_ replied Ironfist, with a great deal of amusement in his voice. _"Those little bouncy balls weren't anything you couldn't handle."_

Springer sighed, and was about to respond to that, when a second voice came out over the speaker. _"I hope you two are done playing around,"_ said a low, angry-sounding voice, _"because we just received a visitor. Another Cybertronian"_

Springer quirked a brow. "A visitor, Whirl? What kind of 'bot would want to visit _us_? Especially on a place like Pz-Zazz?"

_"The greedy, traitorous, money-grabbing kind of 'bot,"_ came Whirl's reply.

Springer's optics widened, and then narrowed as the green Autobot scowled. He instantly knew who Whirl was talking about. It could be only one mech, really... that greedy, traitorous piece of scrap, Swindle.

But what did he want... with the _Wreckers?_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So begins another story arc. As you've seen, I'm going back a bit, and doing something set before the finale, and thus, all of my other stories. This story is going to focus mostly on Swindle and a little seen element of the Animated universe. It's going to be using more obscure details and have a bit more OC focus than my other tales, but I hope I can still keep the feel of the series in writing something a bit further from Optimus and his crew.

First off, some explanations. Slugslinger, Misfire, and Triggerhappy are based on G1 characters who premiered in the Headmaster/Targetmaster/Powermaster era of G1, reimagined here as criminal flunkies. Their boss, Blue Bacchus, is based off of the "Space Gangster" of the same name from _Transformers Victory_, and we'll see more of him next time.

Springer, as I'm sure you all know, is a prominent G1 character. He was also featured as one of the busts in the Cyber Ninja Dojo in "Five Servos of Doom," and we'll be learning what his deal is, and how he connects to Swindle, in this story as well. The Wreckers are also from G1, and Springer was one of their members, but I'm sure the fandom is very familiar with them as well. (XD) I hope you come to enjoy my version of the team as I introduce more of it next chapter.

Finally, the planet Pz-Zazz is based off the world of the same name from a Marvel comics G1 story. It was also mentioned in Animated by Swindle, so naturally I decided to build off of that.

I don't have much to say this time, so, enjoy the bios and I'll see you again when I update! This story's focus is on the three newly introduced cronies.

* * *

**Name: Slugslinger**  
Function: Sharpshooter  
_"Let me ask ya punk, do you feel lucky?"_

Slugslinger is part of a minority of Decepticons brought on line _after_ the Great War, who were created using a limited amount of stored sparks and stolen protoforms. His elemental training was influenced by old holo-recordings glorifying the Decepticon desperadoes of Proximax, and his personality became patterned after them. A skilled sharpshooter, Slugslinger attracted the attention of the crime lord Blue Bacchus, who offered Slugslinger a way out of the mundane life of a novice soldier. Thus, he became one of Blue Bacchus's "enforcers", working with Triggerhappy and Misfire on the planet Pz-Zazz as part of Bacchus's criminal empire. The most skilled of the trio, Slugslinger considers himself a consummate professional, and enjoys a chance to show off his skills. It is for that reason that Slugslinger opts to use a pair of laser sharpshooters, eschewing fully integrated weapons and powers in favor of something he considers more "stylish."

**Abilities:**

- Skilled marksman.  
- Transforms into Cybertronian jet interceptor.

**Name: Triggerhappy**  
Function: Gunslinger  
_"There's no such thing as too many guns!"_

Never has a Decepticon's name been more appropriate. Triggerhappy is a reasonably successful member of Blue Bacchus's organization, despite being generally stupid, foolhardy, and quick to jump at the chance to shoot something. The reason for this is very clear: Triggerhappy practices quantity over quality. Over a dozen weapons are built into his upper body frame, and he never misses an opportunity to fire them all off at once. His aim is atrocious, but with that many weapons, he's sure to hit _something._ Triggerhappy is also a hypocrite, and will often call others out on their incompetence, including his so-called "friend", Misfire. If not for the fact that he's bristling with armaments, Bacchus and Slugslinger would consider Triggerhappy just as useless. Furthermore, the stress of running multiple weapons' systems at once has left Triggerhappy a bit... touched in the processor, so to speak.

**Abilities:**  
- Weapons include shoulder mounted machine guns, Laser rounds, cyber-shell launchers, and many, many more.  
- Transforms into Cybertronian jet gunship (of course).

**Name: Misfire**  
Function: Decoy  
_"AH! SORRY! I didn't aim it right!"_

Perhaps if Misfire had been sparked an Autobot, his life would have been less cruel. Unfortunately, he wasn't, and the Decepticon Empire doesn't tend to abide incompetence. Because that's what Misfire is. Incompetent. Whether it's because his tactical computer is malfunctioning, or the fact that he has a set of jittery servos, Misfire is just plain bad at his job. His name is like a badge of shame he's worn all of his life, marking him for abuse by his commanding officers in a fruitless attempt to mold him into at least a moderately decent soldier. Eventually, Misfire was cast out, and like much of the galaxy's trash, ended up on Pz'Zazz. Somehow, Misfire managed to worm his way into Blue Bacchus's ranks, where he keeps his head down and tries to ride on the success of his fellow enforcers. In his time on Pz-Zazz, Misfire has proven to have another flaw: gullibility. On a planet full of criminals eager to take advantage of him, this has only served to make Misfire's life even more depressing. Only time will tell if the pressure will ultimately make Misfire snap completely.

**Abilities:**

- Armed with two energy blasters on each arm. - Dangerously incompetent. Prone to misfiring weaponry, is easily tricked, exhibits poor flying skills, and is poorly coordinated. - Often used by Slugslinger and Triggerhappy to draw enemy fire  
- Transforms into Cybertronian fighter jet.


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Transformers Animated  
_Pros and Cons_  
Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing  
By: Razorsaw**

**_Transformers Animated_ is the property of Hasbro, Cartoon Network, and Takara-Tomy. No copyright infringement is meant by this fictional work.**

The original characters and events presented in this story are my creation and mine alone, aside from those based off of elements based on the existing Transformers canon.  


* * *

**The Great War - Cybertron**

_Springer stood quietly, his expression masking the smoldering rage he was barely managing to contain within him. In front of him stood Master Yoketron, who seemed to be studying him wordlessly with his arms folded behind his back. It felt like the old mech's optics were seeing right into his spark, and thanks to Springer's anger, it was more than a bit disturbing for the former pupil._

After several long moments, the Cyber-Ninja master finally spoke.

"Springer," Yoketron began. "You have long since completed your optics quest. You are recognized and honored as both a proud Autobot warrior, and as an elite member of this prestigious order. You have all but mastered processor-over-matter. And yet, despite accomplishing all of this, you stand before me today... dishonored."

Springer felt like firing back and delivering a snappy, indignant retort to his master. But he held back and remained quiet, knowing full well the consequences of doing so.

Yoketron continued. "You have been found derelict of duty. You ignored the orders of a superior officer, and in doing so, you allowed a wanted fugitive to not only escape justice, he succeeded in stealing a number of newly molded protoforms!"

**That** Springer could not ignore. "You don't understand!" the green Autobot shouted. "If I'd have gone after him like I was ordered, we would have lost more than a handful of protoforms! Half of Altihex would have gone up in smoke thanks to that reactor he sabotaged!"

While Springer's face was full of desperation and anger, his sensei's expression retained its cold fury. "You forget yourself, Springer. For a Cyber-Ninja, there is no greater duty than ensuring Cybertron's future. Springer, you-"

"That's a load of scrap, master!" snapped Springer. "I'm supposed to be defending Cybertron's future, but how exactly am I doing that when I'm putting the sparks of countless civilians ahead of **sparkless blanks?**"

Despite his student's outburst, Yoketron remained quiet, and calmly turned his back on Springer. "It has already been decided," he said, his voice low. "Ultra Magnus and I both agree that you will no longer serve as an active member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps, and that you will be reassigned."

Springer's optics widened, and he clenched his teeth. "'Reassigned?' What do you mean? Where are you putting me?"

"In **my** unit."

At the sound of a new voice, Springer spun around, and saw a tall, stout, purple and yellow-colored mechanoid. There was some kind of launcher mounted on his shoulder, and rather than a standard set of servos, his left arm ended in a harpoon

Springer's optics widened, and he instantly recognized the bot standing before him. "You-! I mean you, you're-!"

"Springer, this is Impactor," said Yoketron, who turned back around. Springer glanced back at his sensei, seeing that he was now grinning. The old master continued, saying "From here on, you will serve as a member of the Wreckers... as part of your 'punishment.'"

The younger ninja blinked, and slowly realization dawned on him. He grinned, and then straightened up, bowing his head to the older mech. "Very well, Yoketron-sensei. I will serve out my punishment with grace and humility!"

At this point, Impactor laughed uproariously. The leader of the Wreckers strode forward, clapping his new subordinate on the back. "First thing's first, green horn! You're going to have to be a lot less formal now that you're working for me! We 'Wreckers' don't have a high enough survival rate to stand on ceremony, after all!"

Springer laughed nervously. Impactor was a well known commander, and his outfit, these so-called "Wreckers", were as infamous for taking casualties as they were for causing large amounts of destruction. Despite being smaller and weaker than most Decepticons, his rag tag group of soldiers managed to instill fear even in the sparks of Megatron's Heavy Brigade.

"Very well Impactor, sir," he replied with a nervous laugh. "So, what's our first mission...?"

Impactor's grin grew even wider. "Oh, you're love this one, kid. We're going after that lunatic who slipped through your servos! Autobot command doesn't want the former head of the Science Ministry Flame to end up selling secrets to the enemy! Who knows - we may even get those protoforms he stole back!"

Upon hearing that, the corners of Springer's mouth curled up into an eager grin. "Oh really?" he replied. "I think I'll look forward to that..."

"Atta' boy!" bellowed Impactor. "Now... I'm gonna introduce you to the 'bots that are gonna be helpin' us on our mission! They were all worked on by Flame before he scampered off like a scared petro-rabbit! Seems like everyone wants a piece of 'em... come on in boys!"

Springer raised an optic, but before he could inquire further, the doors to the dojo opened and six mechanoids filed in. The sight of them made Springer's jaw drop! They were huge - not Decepticon huge, but larger than the average Autobot - except for one, Springer noticed, a small tan mech with bright, wide optics. What was more, they were all outfitted with military-grade ranged weapons rather than the usual gadgets and melee-weapons that Autobots were normally equipped with. Despite all of this, each and every one of them wore the familiar "Auto-brand" on their chassis.

"Springer, Yoketron, allow me to introduce the Combatibots!" announced Impactor. "Onslaught, Roadbuster, Blast Off, Brawl, Vortex, and Swindle!"

* * *

**Present Day - Planet Pz-Zazz**  
Springer flinched, clenching his optics shut as he tried to put old memories out of his mind. He needed to focus on the here and now, not on matters that were long since resolved.

Then again, Springer thought to himself, the Wreckers' past with the arms dealer called Swindle couldn't exactly be ignored. Not at a time like this.

Unfortunately, there was no time to dwell on it further. Stepping off of the lift, Springer entered the corridor leading to the brig with Ironfist following close behind. There, just outside the brig, they found two of their fellow Wreckers, a cyclopic blue-colored 'bot, and a orange, black, and white-colored mech whose body was a mess of treads, drills, and wheels; an assortment of vehicle mode components that normally did _not_ go together.

"Hello there, Sarge, Whirl!" chirped Ironfist, addressing both of them. "Our 'guest' is safely holed up in the brig, yes?"

"That's 'Sargent Sandstorm' to you!" said the orange bot, in a tough-as-titanium sounding voice that almost seemed to approach parody. "And yeah, he is... though if you ask me, we outta' just toss that traitorous little turncoat into the hole, see how long it takes before he's sweatin' petroleum and beggin' for mercy!"  
Whirl, the cyclops, rolled his solitary eye. "I'd sooner put that scrap-heap out of our misery," he hissed in his low voice, spinning the fan built into his chest whilst clenching his blade-like clawed servos. "He's certainly got it coming..."

"Ohhh, good idea!" cackled Sandstorm, whose faceplate suddenly spun around inside his helmet, replacing his previous visage with one with a visor, large chin and an ever-present smirk that showed off a set of well-polished teeth. "Let's toss him to Roadbuster! That'd be a _really great show!_ Kaboom! BAM! _Yahahahaha!"_

"We aren't going to do _anything_ until after I talk to him," stared Springer, who tried to sound stern and commanding. Sandstorm's face spun around again, this time settling on one that looked like young, fresh-faced new metal, straight off the assembly line. Whirl, meanwhile, glared at Springer, his single optic managing to give the impression of annoyance without the aid of additional facial structure.

Springer quirked a brow, and put his hands on his hips. "You got something you want to say to me, Whirl?" he asked the other Wrecker.  
Whirl's claws clenched again. "We came here to _avoid_ getting sucked into the outer rim disputes, remember? And now, Megatron's favorite weapons peddler is on board our ship," said Whirl. "Do you really want to get sucked into another one of his mind games?"

Springer grimaced, and poked Whirl firmly in the fan blade. "That's _funny_, Whirl. Because you're the one who suggested we come to Pz-Zazz in the first place. The Elite Guard may stay clear of this place, but no one comes to Pz-Zazz to _avoid_ trouble"

Whirl's optic widened and then glowered, though the blue Autobot said no more. Springer grunted and then looked over at the Wreckers' youngest member. "Ironfist, I want you to go check on Roadbuster," he said. "I'm worried about him. Make sure he's not tearing the shooting gallery apart."

"Aye aye," said Ironfist, with the usual amount of cheerfulness. He practically skipped off to his appointed task whilst Springer entered the brig, leaving Sandstorm and Whirl alone again.

"Gaw-lee," said Sandstorm, with a naive enough sounding voice to match his fresh-faced current appearance.. "Things sure are gettin' serious around here!"

Whirl scoffed and glared at his team-mate. "You know, Sandstorm, for a complicated guy, you sure do have a bad habit of stating the obvious."

* * *

"You really should have turned the lights down."

Those words were Springer's greeting as he entered the brig, finding Swindle reclining in his seat behind a security force-field. "Seriously," said the Decepticon, "it would really help set the tone here. Make things more I don't know... _dramatic_!"

Despite his imprisonment, Swindle seemed to still be rather confident. _Just like back then,_ Springer thought to himself.

"With the lights turned up this bright, you can't hide any surprises from me Swindle," replied Springer with a grin. _Meet confidence with confidence, or at least, the appearance of it,_ the old lesson resounding in his mind; one he had learned from Impactor, not Yoketron. "You do have a habit of pulling dangerous things out of that little stomach compartment of yours." Both mechs laughed at that in a way that, were they anyone else, might make one think that the two of them were old friends.

"Look, Springer," said Swindle, as he put both servos on his knees. "I'll forgo the usual runaround and get straight to the point: I need you guys to protect me."

Springer quirked a brow. It was rare that Swindle was up front about something. He usually tried to play games with people. But this time, he wasn't even _bartering_. What's more, it was _almost_ spoken like a plea for help. "... Do you now?" replied Springer, as he tried not to show his surprise. "Why do you think we'd do something like that?"

"... Aren't we the same?" replied Swindle, as he held up his hands. "You, me... we're both on the run from what we used to be, aren't we?"

Springer's expression hardened. "What have you heard?"

Swindle sat back and smirked. "Oh come on, you're seriously going to act like what happened to you guys is a _secret?_ You were the _one unit_ to rival the reputation of the Elite Guard for spark's sake! You think someone like me wouldn't know that you'd gone AWOL?"

Springer didn't even flinch. "You've been keeping tabs on us," he said.

"Well, you are old friends," laughed Swindle. "Speaking of which, I saw Sandstorm on the way in. Where's Roadbuster? I thought that three of us could have a reunion of sorts."

At this, Springer laughed darkly. "Swindle, believe me. The _last_ 'bot you want to see right now is Roadbuster..."

* * *

Ironfist was met by the sound of heavy gunfire as he stepped out of the lift and into the ship's shooting gallery. Normally hearing such noises wouldn't be particularly surprising, but the sound of his comrade's near constant weapons fire told him that Roadbuster was doing more than simple practicing. Ironfist walked past the various target settings, which all had weapons mounts for the other Wreckers to wield. Roadbuster's was different, however... his was designed specifically for his enormous size and the fact that he didn't need a weapon provided for him, due to the fact that he had a great number of them already built in.

_The Autobot way favored the integration of tools and special abilities,_ Ironfist reminded himself. _Ranged weapons and the programming to wield them are considered profane... like the Decepticons..._

The massive green and orange Autobot stopped firing as Ironfist walked up behind him. Ironfist looked past him, and saw that the wall his targets had been mounted on was now riddled with ballistic holes and blast burns. Then he looked back at Roadbuster himself, and took note of his body frame, which was of the same mold as the current Magnus, save for the integrated weapons. Each time he and Roadbuster were alone together, Ironfist found himself studying the bigger 'bot anew, as if his very existence were something to analyze and attempt to understand.

This was not simply because of his unique construction. Rather, it was the fact that someone had brought these elements together in the first place, despite the so-called "Autobot way."

Then Roadbuster spoke. **"Comrade: Ironfist. Welcome."** he said, in a droning monotone.

Ironfist felt his spark sink. He had grown used to Roadbuster's unique way of speaking, but hearing him today on top of everything made him feel bad for the other robot. "Um," said Ironfist, "you about heard who was recently aboard aboard, correct?"

**"Affirmative."** Roadbuster's optics showed no emotion.

Ironfist nodded slowly. "Springer and I just wanted to make sure you were alright-" he began to say.

**"Assessment: My operational status is optimal. This has not changed since Swindle came aboard. Tell Springer that he does not need to worry."**

Ironfist was a bit shaken by Roadbuster's sudden interruption, but he nodded anyway. "Alright," he paused. "Just give us a ring if you need anything..."

**"Response: I require additional ammunition,**" replied Roadbuster. **"I request rearmament."**

Ironfist blinked his optics and nodded. "Alright then... I'll bring some down!"

As Ironfist turned to do just that, he heard Roadbuster shifting position behind him. Ironfist turned back around, and found Roadbuster looming over him, the mechanoid's green optics staring down at him.

**"Comrade: Ironfist... I wish to submit a query,"** he said, with just a hint of something other than monotone.

Ironfist had a feeling he knew what Roadbuster was going to ask him. "Um, go ahead," he responded.

Roadbuster paused before he asked his question. After a few short moments, though, he spoke. **"Query:"** he began, followed by a brief pause. **"Will we do to Swindle, what the Autobot Council did to me? Will his programming be judged corrupted, and his personality subroutines disabled?"**

Ironfist was unable to answer, despite his earlier inkling. He looked away from Roadbuster and hung his head. "That's not really for us to decide, now is it?" he said, unable to look the larger Autobot in the eye.

**"Statement: We have the ability. The Wreckers have taken justice into their own hands before. Impactor Major-"**

"You know how Springer feels about that," Ironfist interrupted.

There was another pause. Finally, though, Roadbuster turned to look back at his now non-existent targets. **"Response: Very well. I will follow _Springer's_ orders, as I once followed the orders of the Council."**

Ironfist stood there for several more cycles before finally heading back to the lift. He shut his optics and shook his head. He had not been a Wrecker nearly as long as the others, but he knew more about them than most. They all wore the scars of war and with Swindle aboard their ship, old wounds were being reopened.

In Roadbuster's case, some of them had more wounds to reopen than others.

* * *

"So let's see where we are," said Swindle, looking coy as he and Springer continued their conversation. "I'm a wanted fugitive from... well, pretty much this entire planet's underworld, you Wreckers are AWOL and trying to avoid getting caught by your old war buddies now that they're patrolling the outer rim, and... well, right now I'm your prisoner."

"You're wanted by the Autobot Commonwealth," replied Springer. "Unlike most 'bots, I know where you came from Swindle. Did that Elite Guard unit that captured even know who they were really holding?"

"Please," said Swindle. "You honestly think that the Autobot Council would broadcast the fact that somebody like _me_ exists? Handing Perceptor's predecessor alone was a PR nightmare... but then, I'm sure Ultra Magnus like to put me, Roadbuster, and Sandstorm out of his misery if he weren't half-scrapped right now."

Springer made a face at this.

The look on Swindle's own face grew more and more insidious. "Here are the simple facts, Springer my boy. You and me? We're the same. The Autobots made me and Roadbuster in the Decepticons' image, and they succeeded - quite remarkably, I might add! Furthermore, your pal, Sandstorm? He's the first triple-changer... and therefore the reason why Megatron has freaks like that three-headed psycho Blitzwing at his disposal. And then there's you..."

A dark grin spread across Swindle's face. "You aided and abetted a war criminal," he said, his voice sounding darker and more manipulative than its usual enthusiastic, showbot-like pitch. "Your leader, Impactor Major, was _sooooo desperate_ to stop our creators' secrets from falling into Decepticon hands, he turned an innocent planet into a war zone. In response, the Autobots let the Decepticons destroy your ship, so you'd all be remembered as heroes instead of disgraces to the Autobot name."

Springer was barely restraining his fury at this point. "I already _knew_ all that!" he said. "You think I _enjoy_ never being able to go home again? That if we're caught, two bots who have fought by my side will be **put down?** What do you gain from all of this, Swindle? Why the slag did you come here to tell me stories I already know?"

Swindle just chuckled and leaned forward. "Again, Springer, please: part of making a sale is setting the right atmosphere. If I didn't do that, you'd just hand me over to Blue Bacchus and the other crime lords, and be on your way. But you see, you won't do that, because I have the thing you want the most..."

Springer quirked an eyebrow. "And that is?"  
Swindle just laughed.

"I can tell you where _Flame_ is. The Autobot who turned me and your friends into outcasts, the one who escaped your leader on the planet Pova and made his death meaningless. Plus, if not mistaken, he's also the guy who caused _you_ to be ejected from the Cyber-Ninja Corps for being 'derelict of duty'. He's your biggest, most wanted targe. Even if you still can't capture him and redeem yourself in front of your order, you can _at least_ take your revenge for everything he took from you... am I right?"

Springer stood there in silence, eying Swindle coldly; then, he turned around and closed his optics.

"No, Swindle. No deal."

Swindle frowned. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because in the end, I'm still an Autobot! _We're all still Autobots!_" snapped Springer, spring back around. "And because I'm not about to let those soldiers out there lose that - the one thing they all have left!"

Swindle sighed and shook his head. "I thought you might say that..."

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Springer, his hands on his hips.

Swindle looked up, and flashed Springer a grin. "What am I going to do? You don't get it, Springer: I've already _done it._ Just before I came here, I broadcasted my destination on _every single_ planetary frequency. I also told them that you were all a bunch of Autobot fugitives. Good luck convincing them to turn down the chunk of credits you guys are worth."

Springer's eyes were wide in shock. He couldn't say anything; he just watched as Swindle stood up and walked forward, stopping just in front of the forcefield.

"So then," the former Autobot said, regaining his cheerful tone, "why don't you walk over here, let me out, so we can figure out a way to put an end to this little problem, _hmmmm?_"

* * *

Three breems later, Springer had already ended his conversation with Swindle, and ordered all of the Wreckers to meet him on the ship's bridge. Once they were all gathered there, they found that Springer himself had yet to arrive.

"This is just great," Whirl muttered, as he spun his servos around in frustration. "What the slag does Springer think he's doing? We're going to be drowning in low-lives any minute now, and he's making us wait?"

"That's insubordination, mister!" snapped the hard-edged Sandstorm, before it snapped back to the more youthful one. "Gaw'lee, Whirl! Give Springer some time! It's not like Swindle gave him an easy decision to make!"

"I say we get off this planet as fast as we can and then beat any information we can out of that traitor's mainframe," Whirl grumbled. "Or better yet, throw him to Roadbuster..."

Though everyone turned to look at the gargantuan mech, Roadbuster's only reply was silence.

"Gentlebots, gentlebots!" Ironfist said, trying to calm Whirl down. "Come now, we can't be that uncivilized! We're Autobots, not Decepticons!"

At that last part, Roadbuster's servos made a jerking sound, and Ironfist instantly regretted saying it. Whirl glared at Ironfist with his single optic and moved to poke the smaller mechanoid in the chest plate. "Listen here, 'Fisty, _you_ weren't there during the War. You didn't see what it was like when we were suffering because of what people like that miserable 'Con did! Not to mention what Sandstorm and Roadbuster went through... if you think I'm going to let that conniving little _scrap_-shilling _piece of slag_ taunt us with information on how to find the _monster_ who did that to them, maybe you _don't belong_ after all!"

Ironfist stared at Whirl with wide, ashamed optics, while Sandstorm just looked down. As usual Roadbuster looked emotionless, as though what limited feelings he had were being suppressed by the damage done to his processor.

Or maybe he was just holding back.

Just then the doors opened, and Springer stepped through, looking both nervous and angry. The other Wreckers' optics fell on him, and Whirl stepped forward. "Well?" the cyclopean Autobot demanded.

Before Springer could answer, Swindle stepped out from behind him, now re-armed and wearing a grin as wide as Cybertron itself.

"Hey there, everybody!" the Decepticon announced as he leaned on Springer's shoulder. "It's good to be working with you all again... and I have a feeling it's going to be even more fun than _last time!_"

* * *

  
**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Well, that wraps up another chapter. As you have probably ascertained by now, the group of heroes we're dealing with is based off of the infamous team from various Transformers comics. This chapter was mostly to introduce us to a whole new team and give some idea of their history, and how it relates to Swindle. As for the revelations about, Swindle... well, check his optics, and compare them to Wasp before he got all buggy. Compare it to certain hints from Derrick Wyatt and the almanac, and you can probably see why I went in the direction I did. ;3 How these new characters and Swindle's past relate to the wider Animated universe will be expanded upon as well.**

Yes, this chapter took a long time. The editing process was more exacting this time, and I wanted to make sure I turned out a more solid work this time. I certainly hope I succeeded. Special thanks to my beta readers this time, Ryune, Infinity Blade, and DigiStarDBZ, along with Otaku and Kil/Copper Relays from the Allspark. The latter two helped me clean up my prose in a big way, with Kil especially helping me fine tune my methods of description to rely less on exposition. I think it works better significantly better this way, with the revelations coming more from characters than an omniscient editor.

So anyway, I guess that's that for now. See you guys next time, same story, same place.  


* * *

Taking a different approach to bios this time, folks. Now I'm doing them Allspark Almanac style!

**Springer**

_"What can I say about ol' Green Horn? That was Impactor Major's nickname for him, before the old war bot got himself killed for us. Since then, he's more or less kept us together... but don't tell him I said that, alright? We butt heads a lot, but he's always got our best interests at heart, even if that Cyber-Ninja idiocy of his affects his judgment. If he'd just learn to stop walking the line, Springer and I'd get along a lot better. Don't get me wrong though... When I talk about him like this it's in comparison to a 'bot like **me.** Springer may be more on the straight and narrow than I am, but he knows how to get his servos dirty. Not like he could avoid it with the life we lead, but hey._

"Combat-wise, Springer's got two jump jets built into his legs that let 'im jump around around like a hyped-up petro-rabbit. He's also a swordsmech, and both of his blades are sharpened to a molecular edge. I'll give the Cyber-Ninjas one thing: they know quality! In vehicle mode, Springer's the fastest of all of us, and it almost looks like he's gliding over the ground. Of course, I happen to turn into a hovercraft, so I can **actually do that** instead of just looking like I can. On uneven ground, Springer's a lot clumsier than he'd like you to believe."  
- Whirl, Wrecker Tactical Officer

**Whirl**

_"Whirl. Just. Whirl. I've never met a bot so confrontational. He was a hard-case even before Impactor's death, and all of these stellar cycles on the run haven't exactly helped curb those tendencies. As Master Yoketron used to say, those who experience combat often end up living for the sake of it. I can't even count the number of times he's caused trouble by looking for a fight. Nevertheless... I consider Whirl a friend. He's saved my neck more than a few times, and you don't go through that without learning to appreciate someone. At times though... it seems as though Whirl is trying to force himself to suffer, because he hasn't gone through the kinds of things the other have. Whirl's seen a lot of bots die... and worse._

"Whirl turns into a hovercraft outfitted with a propeller. That same propeller allows him to create whirlwinds from his chest. His stabilizing turbines become his hands in robot mode, which he can use to create smaller jets of wind, or he can use them as weapons while spinning them. If not for Roadbuster, I'd say Whirl was the most ruthless of all of us."  
- Springer, Wrecker Commander

**Sandstorm**

**"Subject: Sandstorm. Status: Ally. Allegiance: Autobot. History: The first and only product of "Project Triplechanger", originated by former Autobot Head of Science Ministry, Flame. During the triplechanger conversion process, Subject: Sandstorm's mind fractured. Result, three separate personalities: Dutiful, belligerent persona fitting stereotypical portrayal of Boot Camp instructor; Thrill seeking, erratic, at times unreliable "daredevil"; and lastly, naive and respectful persona that acts as though it lacks intelligence and experience. All three personae are observed to contradictory and at odds with the other: example - persona referred to as "Sarge" by Comrade: Ironfist has been observed as exhibiting superior intelligence and sense of responsibility compared to counterparts. Assessment: Possible processor-block, or perhaps Subject: Sandstorm is deliberately obfuscating stupidity.**

"Operational Capabilities: Primary vehicle mode - all terrain land based vehicle. Secondary vehicle mode - drill tank. Special abilities include the ability to collect minerals, break them down, and then expel them at high speeds. Also equipped with electrical emitter, allowing Subject: Sandstorm to release charges similar to lightning. The use of both abilities has been observed to be divided amongst his personalities, with only the third being capable of using both at once."  
- Roadbuster, Wrecker Demolitionist

**Roadbuster**

**"Roadbuster's the kind of soldier every commander wishes he had: big, powerful, and always focused on one thing!** _And that's blowing things up, I tell ya, it's a real sight to see!_

"Roadbuster was one of the first Autobots to be outfitted with good ol' reverse engineered technology, along with the other dang ol' Combatibots. _I know right? More like **Combaticons!**_ 'Cept the results weren't so good, and the other five ended up defecting... _But Roadbuster didn't! He stayed! But the council still thought he was dangerous! What's up with that?_ **I'm not one to criticize a superior officer, but even I think the decision to wipe his personality subroutines to be cruel and unusual!**

After that, Impactor Major gave him a chance. _Which was pretty awesome!_ **He gave us all a chance... all of us cast offs freaks who simply wanted to serve!** And Roadbuster... he's a lot like me when you think about it... One of the only Autobots just like me...

**Enough namby-pamby talk! Roadbuster turns into an armored vehicle, equipped with ballistic weaponry, armor-piercing lasers, and enough ordinance to make the Heavy Brigade quiver in their solonoids - what's left of those palookas anyway!** _Basically, Roadbuster blows things up reaaal good!_  
- Sandstorm, Wrecker Officer

**Ironfist**

_"First of all, allow me to thank you fine people for allowing me to introduce myself. My name is Ironfist, formerly of the Autobot Science Ministry, where I apprenticed under the esteemed engineer, Wheeljack. My association with the Wreckers began long after that, however, when I was assisting with an off-world field test, near the periphery of the Autobot commonwealth. Unfortunately, we were attacked by Decepticons, who regrettably stole my work and took my fellow engineers off-line. Fortunately, I was discovered before my own spark could fade... by none other than the legendary Wreckers themselves._

"Since that fateful solar cycle, I have been indebted to them. Though I am not a soldier, they have allowed me to join them. I assist in the maintenance and upkeep of our vessel, serve as chief medic, and I also develop the tools the team uses in our various engagements. My vehicle mode is a stout little craft, but nonetheless quite powerful. I get my name from my rather large hand servos, which are also doubly reinforced. I'm nowhere near the fighter Springer is, but you'll find that I'm more than capable of defending myself!"  
- Ironfist, Wrecker Engineer  



End file.
